Problem: Simplify the expression. $4q(-q+8)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${4q}$ $ = ({4q} \times -q) + ({4q} \times 8)$ $ = (-4q^{2}) + (32q)$ $ = -4q^{2} + 32q$